


Forever

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: (really Empathic Bond but there's no tag for that), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Love, M/M, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho has felt afterglow before, but it's never been like this. He's never literally been able to feel his partner's pleasure next to his own, echoed and reflected inside his head, all softness and contentment andlove.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober day ten prompt "bonds (telepathic or empathic)."

Tycho has felt afterglow before, but it's never been like this. He's never literally been able to feel his partner's pleasure next to his own, echoed and reflected inside his head, all softness and contentment and _love_.

Smiling, he turns his head to where Wedge is laying spooned up behind him and nuzzles his cheek. “Doing okay?”

“Mmm,” Wedge responds, and there's renewed warmth inside Tycho's head. “It's not quite so overwhelming anymore. I had no idea what it would feel like.”

Tycho turns fully, his mate's – his _mate's_ – softened cock sliding from his body, and kisses him, wondering at the doubled sensation. “It'll take getting used to,” he agrees quietly. “But I'm so glad we finally did it.”

Wedge's happiness shines through the bond as much as Tycho can see it on his face. He touches Tycho's face, then lets his hand slide down his neck to finger the fresh teeth marks on his shoulder. The mating bite. “You're mine,” he says, soft and more than a little awed.

“And you're mine.” Tycho kisses him again. “Forever.”

“Forever,” Wedge agrees, and Tycho feels the solid, solemn promise of it in his head, echoed in his heart. They'd been committed to each other long before they agreed to do this, but now it's even more real.

Wedge snuggles closer to him, twining their fingers together below the blanket. “I feel like I never want to leave this bed again,” he admits, kissing Tycho lightly.

“We have time,” Tycho answers, cupping his cheek with his free hand and deepening the kiss. He finally pulls away to gasp, “That's the bond. More intense at first, then-”

“Mmm, I know.” Wedge nudges Tycho onto his back and crawls over him, grinning as he pins Tycho's hands beside his head.

His delight and possession and arousal fuel Tycho's own as Tycho strains up against him. “My heat's not over yet,” he reminds him.

Wedge's grin is brighter than a sun. “I'm going to take _such_ good care of you, my mate.”


End file.
